


Friends with Sexual Tension

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: my own
Genre: Awkward, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bromance, Dry Humping, Ecchi, Firsts, Gay, Grinding, Love, M/M, Own Charecter - Freeform, Rubbing, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, friends with benifits, smut with plot, straight guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this randomly during my Global Class, I really don't know what this is exactly, Its a smut between two friends, and uh, yeah. It is smutty, but not Penetration. I may continue the story, I don't know, Depends, anyway, enjoy. (P.S, These are OC'S, I think, lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first part is an introduction, Into the charecters, because the actual part I wrote in class, was just all that smutty stuffs, anyway, enjoy

Hunter and Alex have been close friends since birth pretty much, their parents were close friends with each other. Alex being the nerd and Hunter the performer. They usually flirt with each other but that's just joking around, right? Recently they have been getting more and more... close... to each other, and have been getting more touchy. Eventually Hunter became tired of the sexual tension he was clearly feeling around Alex, and he will now try to change it, but in his own way. But will his actions actually fix things, or make things worse?


	2. Hot Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I wrote this in the middle of Global 1, it was funny because everytime the teacher came around i hid the paper, anyway, enjoy my short and sweet smutish thing.

Alex's POV~  
Hunter randomly called me to his house out of no where, saying that his parents weren't home and he needed me. As soon as I get in his bedroom he slams me into his door closing it, and rested his head on my shoulder, and his breathing was heavy and uneven.  
"Uh, Hunter, are you ok"  
"Go sit on the chair over there."  
He motioned his hand at the chair in the middle of the room. I awkwardly sit in it, wondering what is up with my best friend. Before I knew it he was straddling me with his hands gripping my shoulders.  
"Uh... Hunter!"  
"I need to fix this..."  
He roughly places his lips onto mine, preventing me from questioning him. I am utterly shocked, what is he doing? I feel his tongue slide along my bottom lip, Do I open my mouth? This is way to new to me. I hesitantly opened my mouth and he instantly invades my mouth. He takes awhile to explore and claim everything he can reach. He pulls away leaving a saliva trail connecting our mouths. As he rests his head on my shoulder he began to rock hips rubbing our members together. It may have been through clothing but the friction was enough to drive me crazy. He was breathing heavy on my neck, and I can hear him moan softly as he starts to pick up speed. I don't know why this feels so good. I'm not gay, But damn it's so hot. I grabbed onto hips and ground up into him harder, emanating a loud moan from the both of us. He stood up and pulled his pants off, then mine and shoved me onto his bed, then got right back on top of me. He bit his lip and began grinding on me once more, this time the only thing separating us was the thin fabric of our boxers. We were nearing our end and I knew it. I groaned,  
"Hunter, go harder."  
He nodded and started rocking his hips faster and harder. He had his hands on my chest and was panting. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his lips on mine again. I swear every time our lips touch it gets more hungrier. For a while I forgot that he was my best friend, it just felt, so right, and, normal. Is that normal? He bit my lip and moaned. I flipped him on his back and pinned his hands down then began hammering down on them. I couldn't think about anything else other then the extreme pleasure I was experiencing. I laid my head on his chest as I began nearing my end. He arched his back and came, And the sounds he made caused me to come not to long after. I collapsed on top of him and groaned. I can't believe I just did that, with my best friend. What even, why did it feel so good.  
"Hey, Alex"  
"Hmmm"  
"I don't think I fixed anything."  
"Well, what were you trying fix in the first place?"  
I roll over on my side and looked at him.  
"well, I've been feeling very sexually attracted towards you and I wanted to make it stop so I thought that would help, but when you got here, I lost it, and It did not help any."  
"Oh..."  
"please don't hate me."  
"Why on Earth would I hate you?"  
"Because, I think I'm gay..."  
"Oh!"  
I hugged him, I may not know whats going on, but he's my best friend and that's one thing that will never change.   
"it's ok, I'm here for you. And Always will be."  
He hugs me back and cuddles into my chest.   
"Ok."  
And with that, he fell asleep. I have no idea what is going to happen now, but hey, I will always care about him. We've known eachother for years, and nothing will ever change that. Ever. Wait... I care about him... maybe. Great, now I'm confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, should I continue on the story, I mean, I can, but I dont know if it'll be worth it.


	3. That One Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my friend convinced me to write more to this story, so here ya go

Alex's POV~  
"So uh, yeah, what now."   
We were standing awkwardly in his room in silence. I'm not to sure on whats going to happen now, I mean, we dry humped or whatever.  
"I think I'm gay"  
"What?"  
Hunter blushed and looked away shyly.   
"I think I like you Alex."  
He straightened his back and looked me in the eye.  
"Oh, what brings this on?"  
"I have wanted you for a while, and thought acting out my dreams would help, but I didn't, I still want you, and I like you."  
Wait, dreams, ok, now I'm confused.  
"What do you mean 'Dreams'?"  
"Well, have have dreams where we do naughty things together, and it really turns me on."  
Oh, okay, oh my.  
"Oh, ok, I'm sorry but, what?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"  
He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. I could tell he was serious, I mean we've been friends for like, 15 years. I have to admit, I have felt some things toward him. But I'm not Gay, am I? Do this make me gay? I did the only thing I thought to do, I gently pressed my lips on his. I stayed there for a moment before pulling away. I could tell he was dead serious so I hugged him and sighed.  
"I will give it a try."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes"  
"Alex,, you know, I am a guy, you are a guy, people will make fun oh us and all that."  
"Hunter, I am sure, how bad can it be, Plus, I kinda like you, maybe, anyway."  
He giggled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He moaned into my mouth and rubbed his hands along my side. He pushed me back on his bed and crawled on top of me. Then returned to kissing me I felt him pull my shirt over my head before pulling his own off. I watched him bite his lip while looking me over. Wait, why am I bottom? I refuse. I grab him and flip him over so that I was straddling him. Dang has he always looked this sexy shirtless? I lean down and bit on his neck, I put my knee between his legs and I could feel him getting hard again, hehe. I feel him grind softly on my leg, and he whimpers a bit. He's kinda cute. I rub my knee against him harder causing him moan. I smirk against his neck. Just then I heard his mother walk in the house. I was thrown on the floor and Hunter threw his shirt on and ran out the door. I rub my head and get on his bed. I curl under his covers and close my eyes and try to organize my thoughts. I mean, everything just happened so fast. One moment I single, now I guess I'm not, annd did things with my best friend, stuff normal best friends don't do. Not to mention I have a killer boner, but I'm not comfortable jerking myself off with his mom home. I sigh, close my eyes then slowly doze off. This is my life now.


	4. Oh, Hey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had no idea what the title should be so hey, fight me.

"Mm, Alex, move over a bit."  
"Sorry..."  
I mumble and lay on my side... wait, who is in my bed? I sat up and looked at the blanket mound and noted that it was Hunter. Why is he in my bed, How? My bed isn't big enough for two. Wait, this isn't my bed.  
"Hunter......Hunter!"  
"What?"  
He grumbled and turned to face me, propping himself.  
"Why am I in your...Ohh, never mind."  
"Yeah, ya dozed off idiot."  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Oh...Oh my"  
I looked down and saw a clear as day bulge in my pants, how did this happen? Then Hunter laughed.  
"You appear have a...situation there buddy"  
"Really? I haven't noticed."  
"Oh, the sarcasm, I feel wounded"  
"Moron"  
"Idiot"  
"Hey, back to the subject on hand, want me to get you off?"  
"What? I can do it myself!"  
I went to get up but was pushed back down.  
"I insist."  
He pressed his hand on my mouth while his other hand traveled down my body and rested right above my crotch, Then proceeded to teasingly rub me. I bit down on his hand to keep myself from moaning out loud. He grinned then yanked my boxers down, freeing me from my cloth confinement. Then he gripped me and slowly started stroking me. Ok, he was going way to slow of a pace so I tried to push up to make him go faster but he had me pinned with his knee to the bed. But he did start to pick up speed, causing me to reach climax. I was about to cum when he out of no where stopped and removed his hand.  
"Bastard"  
"Hey, I'll finish you off, but first, do you promise to stay quiet?"  
"yes...?"  
"Ok!"  
I watched as he sat on his knees on the floor, then he grabbed my legs and yanked me to the edge of the bed. There was a moment of hesitation before I felt his hot mouth wrap around my tip. It took all my will not to thrust myself upwards. I covered my mouth to keep from moaning aloud. I don't know if it's just me but he was really good with his mouth. I could feel myself, once again, getting close. I started moaning uncontrollably through my hand, so it was muffled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and entangled my hands in his hair getting him to go faster. He let a deep throaty moan escape his throat causing me to shudder. Then I arched my back and muffled my moan as I came into his mouth. He sat there for a moment before running to the garbage can and spit it out then gagged. Ok, I see how it is.  
"THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"  
"Sorry"  
"Yes, I purposely spurt my poison in your mouth hole just to see you squirm."  
"I KNEW IT!"  
He threw a pillow at me, climbed in bed and cuvered himself up with a sigh.  
"Jerk"  
I cuddled into him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into my chest.   
"Hey, I said I was sorry!"  
"Yeah Yeah. Forgive and forget, and lets pretend this never happened."  
"Agreed."  
He sighed, said goodnight then fell asleep. Did I put my boxers on? Oh, ok, I did. But, what are we? We're boyfriends now, but are we? What do boyfriends do exactly? How would they even do the do? WHat about marriage and Children?!"  
"Stop thinking and go to bed!"  
"How did you know I was thinking?"  
"You grind your teeth when you think deeply, anyway, goodnight!"  
"Ok, sorry, goodnight"  
I let myself fall into a nice, stressless comfortable sleep...eventually. 


End file.
